


纸箱国

by suijin2110



Category: r1se
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 是我们在这垃圾堆生养
Relationships: 光何作用 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	纸箱国

大家都知道，虽然赫萝萝很漂亮，但她很穷。尽管，就算她穿着夏之光42块一条给她淘的地摊货连衣裙，也一样在人群里最漂亮。可是还是有好多人觉得，她应该有一条昂贵的裙子，她应该希望拥有奢靡的生活。42块的裙子不足以为她的美丽增添坚实的遮挡。  
赫萝萝很珍惜那条42块的连衣裙。因为以他们的经济条件，连花上42块钱买一条裙子也算是一种小小的奢侈。夏之光做饭挺好吃，虽然不是很好看。他从来不让赫萝萝下厨，虽然其实她有点期待，因为他们没有多余的食材浪费。有一年冬天很冷，菜特别贵，夏之光给炒饭里拌了胡椒和酱油。赫萝萝裹了很厚的大衣，盘腿坐在床边写作业。她闻到香味，于是问：哥哥，今天有什么好吃的呀。  
房子太小了，因此就算她的声音并不大，也让他听得清清楚楚。他回答说，就是炒饭，今天也只有饭。明天煮粥吧。厨房到卧室一共没有几步，他已经端着碗走过来了。赫萝萝把作业推到一边，准备开饭。我觉得今天特别好吃！你加了什么呀。她很开心地问。  
夏之光还没动筷子，抹了一把脸，闷着头：也没什么，就，酱油，胡椒。他不知道为什么，或者是油烟呛人，眼里总是发辣，不敢抬头看她。她是一个很漂亮的小女孩，可以说他长这么大也没见过比赫萝萝更好看的人。因为美丽，所以在这简陋的环境里格格不入。她不应该过这种生活，可她还那样快乐。  
我明天去菜场，你想吃点什么？他话说出口才发觉，自己的声音竟还含着哽咽。赫萝萝握住他的手，他的手总是热的，干燥滚烫，让人觉得熨帖。我喜欢喝粥的。她说。

那只不过是无数个窘迫日子中最平平无奇微不足道的一个。夏之光不总是落泪，男儿有泪不轻弹，他的眼泪只会烫伤赫萝萝的心，没有别人再看。因此他也尽量笑，可是笑得不能那样好看，总是很显而易见地含着一丝苦涩。他在数存折和卡和现金，忍耐着困意，算着明天如何见缝插针多打一份零工。赫萝萝不知道为什么还没睡。夏天不好，太热，幸而现在还不是最热。赫萝萝穿着吊带，他事先用水擦过凉席，总还过得去。他听到动静，有点惊愕地，下意识笑着回头去看她。她正在发育中，隔着白色的纯棉布料可以看出胸脯起伏的形迹，上边是瘦得很伶仃的锁骨肩颈。小女孩总是忙着减肥，她老是笑着说女同学问她怎么掉秤，可是她应该吃好点的。他有一瞬间这么想，含着笑问她，太热了吗。赫萝萝没有说话。他被抱住了，她柔软的嘴唇贴上来，细腻的手臂内侧靠紧他裸露的，滚烫的皮肉。  
他接住了，但他实际上不应该伸手。她的腰细到只有一把，整个人都好单薄，有时被人诟病平板。她的睡裤其实是捡了他一条短裤充的，太宽大，坐在那好像可以窥见腿根白生生的软肉。夏之光相中一身衣服，心里想着给她买这个那个，好像总难得余钱，拆东墙补西墙，钱总有更要紧的去处。  
他的手毫无阻隔地贴着她的后腰，感觉到那种纤细易折的脆弱质感，赫萝萝几乎可以完全嵌在他怀里。他似乎一面在思考一些这样那样有的没的，一边又已在可挽回之前回应了她。或者不是回应，不过是他在梦里想过的——像梦里那样，她温顺地攀附在他身上，小声喊他：“哥哥。”。  
她几乎是用尽全力在抱紧他。哥哥，不要总是那么辛苦。她在接吻的间隙中含混地说。我……他要辩解，又止住了。她那么敏感，要怎么继续把她当小孩诓骗。她的吊带向上被推到腰上，他的手从下边伸进去，漫无目的地四处游走。她在掌心灼热的温度下瑟瑟发抖，手指发抖，终于反应过来，试探一样往他两腿之间放。  
就好像一场梦刚醒一样，夏之光躲开了，似乎才发现自己的手在什么地方。他僵直着坐在那里，赫萝萝在他怀里，眼里逐渐含泪。  
她又喊了一声哥哥。他们不是亲兄妹，但夏之光一直把她当亲妹妹照料。可是没有哥哥会把妹妹作为春梦里的性幻想对象。上次帮了一个姐姐的忙，她笑着说来找她不收钱。她头发凌乱，裸露着大半胸乳，身上散发一种靡丽的脂粉香气。他不觉得渴望，只是又羞又臊，落荒而逃。赫萝萝于是来了他梦里照料他。他太熟悉自己的妹妹，太多次为她顶着各色奇怪眼神挑选内衣，太多次为她清洗生理期弄脏的衣服。他明知他家里养着的小女孩发育不良，身上只有略微皂香，然而这一切都分毫毕现地复刻在梦里。他循着本能，几乎理智难存。  
她怎么哭了。为什么竟然让她哭。他只是下意识低下头吻她，从那双最动人，最深情的眼睛开始。眼泪那么涩，那么苦。不要哭，萝萝。我很心疼。贴到这么近才闻到她身上有香气，自肌肤腠理幽幽渗透而出的甜香。好像又有几分熟悉，然而不可形容。像是什么可口的奶油，咬下去就要化，含着吸一口，像是小时候吃过的牛奶布丁。他在这一刻很短路地想到，原来也有我不知道的事。  
他的手自那条宽大得像是裙子一样的短裤的缝隙里探进去，几乎无师自通，手心的茧子在她腿上剐蹭，产生变味的痛感。  
她开始很小声地喘息。墙皮很薄，隔不住音。她把脸埋进他怀里，把声音压抑在这一小片空气中。  
空气还是燥热，她的衣服逐渐脱了干净，赤裸地暴露在对方视线中。她羞耻到用手臂遮住眼睛，从湿润红肿的唇，再到柔嫩的乳房，没有一处不颤抖。她感到那双发烫的手迫近她的身体，从内裤边沿钻进去，粗鲁又不得章法地在她身体最脆弱的地方按揉摸索。像是有电流过遍全身，她感觉到有什么正在从身体深处涌出——那种热烫的，粘稠的液体，像是生理期那种突如其来的尴尬感。这时候也不好过，她从来也不知道自己的身体可以做出这种反应，她也不知道别人该是怎样的。她还没学会享受快乐。在这种时候，谁都难以控制自己，她只是徒劳地收紧双腿，以期能拦住什么。  
夏之光没有出声，手指沾了滑腻的粘液，顺着往外流水的地方钻进去。那里潮湿又狭小，紧紧裹着他，随着她错乱的呼吸在颤抖。赫萝萝抓住他的手臂，声音又轻又可怜，说哥哥，你轻一点。她好像快要哭了，夏之光不敢动，一个指节停在里边，犹疑地问她疼吗。  
赫萝萝摇了摇头，颤巍巍地收回手，交叠着遮住面容。那只手离开了，转而褪去她身上最后一点布料。她好像隐约预知到要发生什么，从喉咙里轻轻呜咽一声，抓紧了自己。  
她隔着手臂感觉到他俯下身，一片阴影笼罩住自己。随即她感到什么柔软湿润的东西，试探着在那地方作乱。她几乎难以忍耐呻吟，顾不上遮着眼睛怕羞，手指去抓他有点硬的头发。哥哥，不要，不要……不要舔。她被自己说出来的话臊得发慌，往下看去，夏之光正埋头在她大开的腿间。她正在惊慌失措，想收紧腿阻止他肆无忌惮的玩弄。可她好脆弱，被握住腿弯牢牢把控，被一条舌头玩弄得毫无尊严。  
她好像不记得那天是怎样收场的，仿佛只是被对方的牙齿磕磕绊绊中蹭到阴蒂都足以让她颤抖着高潮。夏之光没有进入她，于是她在脱力中尽力钻进他怀里，伸手替他解开腰带。他把手叠上来，阴茎滚烫的温度和他的掌心前后阻击，她只觉得自己被夹在中间，像是要融化，会发抖。  
她睡着了，不知道夏之光还在看她。是因为爱吗？他想。如果不是爱，世上难道会真有舍身布施的菩萨。

入秋后赫萝萝升进了高中。生活没有变好太多，但人的适应力又在增强。夏之光依旧每一天地早出晚归，从各种零零碎碎的工作里搜刮出钱来还债。他有时候身上带着伤，赫萝萝从柜子底下翻出药来。她没有问，只是悉心替他擦红花油。过了一个夏天，他晒得很黑，从肩到上臂，一层结实坚硬的肌肉。她的手指细细长长，白生生的，从他胸口划过。哥哥，她说，我找了一份兼职，在奶茶店里。  
他第一反应是阻止，咽了一下口水，改口道，远吗。  
赫萝萝还靠在他怀里，不知是不是困了，半梦半醒，说不远，就在学校附近。店长姐姐人很好，没人的话，我可以在那里写作业。她没有给夏之光问更多细节的机会，仰起脸去吻他的喉结，手指顺着他腹肌肌腱滑下去。他好像早经不住撩拨，以至于她指尖触到那温度，只觉得烫得吓人，略微瑟缩一下。然而她没机会后退了，学校发的那条宽松肥大的运动裤从她腰上悄然滑落，夏之光只浅浅地探进一个指节玩弄她，拇指按在她阴蒂上揉弄。他咬开对方校服衬衫的扣子，里边是一件前扣的白布胸衣。是不是长大了？他好像很自然地问出来，立刻反应过来，耳根发红。  
他最终只是发泄在她手里。那双手柔软白皙，被浊白体液染得一片狼藉。他把那对手腕胡乱抓在一起，又俯下身去舔她。  
他是真的繁忙，以至于大致过了几个月之后，才后知后觉发现她的恋爱进展。

那时候天已经过了最冷的时候。他们过了一个近几年最好的春节，父母欠下的钱已经还的七七八八，接下来要给赫萝萝上大学存钱，然后供她继续念书。他想得很好，为梦里的光明未来规划一万张蓝图。赫萝萝枕在他手臂上，紧紧贴着身边唯一的热源。夏之光胳膊发麻，还止不住笑，想着没有什么比这一刻更好。开春之后，一切都好。他还清债的那天，特意买了一大堆菜早早回家。以后就只有好的，就只要好的，就和过去的所有痛苦告别。  
天早黑了，她还没到家。夏之光捡了钥匙出去接她，才发现自己连她在哪打工都不知道。他于是安慰自己，说之后就好了。他还没走出这片老旧逼仄的建筑出口，隐约听见赫萝萝的声音。  
你回去吧。她说。  
她正走到小区门口，身边陪着一个男生，和她穿一样的校服。瘦高个，单肩背包，看不清脸。鞋是好鞋，手腕上一块表，很显眼，他认不出牌子。  
她被抱住了，那男的讲话声音很低沉，说天这么晚，一个人走夜路很危险，我不放心，我送你到楼下吧，好不好。  
赫萝萝没说好，也没说不好，挣脱出那两条胳膊，说那你一个人走就不危险了吗？我在这里住了好多年啦。她讲话语调总是软绵绵，然而也不总是和每一个人撒娇。  
她在这里住了好多年了，可是夏之光却没有接过她。她一定不是第一次这么晚回来，可他总是很忙，赫萝萝是那么体贴的小女孩，从来都没提过。她怕不怕呀，有没有真的遇到危险，是不是就差一点，他就要失去他的妹妹。  
他走过去了，赫萝萝背对他，那个男生露出点警惕神色。她好像注意到，于是回过头来看，满心欢喜地扑过来。哥，你今天回来好早，怎么来接我啦。  
我不应该来吗？他说。这是？赫萝萝吊在他手臂上，难得喜悦之情那样溢于言表，说这是我，唉，我男朋友，叫焉栩嘉，是我同学。她又转过头说，这是我哥哥。  
他点了下头算打招呼，不知道该说什么，就说，那我先带她回去了，感觉也很尴尬。焉栩嘉点了头，眼睛不知道怎么看。他拉着赫萝萝离开，小区里没有路灯，外边照进来一道拖长的影子，很久了也没有离开。  
什么时候谈恋爱的？他问。没有很久，几个月吧。嘉嘉每天送我回家。  
几个月也没有发现。他沉默下来，走到家门口，赫萝萝拿出钥匙来开门，饭菜的香气立刻散发出来。怎么今天这么多好吃的呀，哥。她一边换鞋一边欢呼一声。哥你最好了。  
她的态度一点都没变，那样纯粹真诚的依赖和欢喜。夏之光只觉得更困惑。如果她变了心，那似乎也还可以理解。可是她分明和往常一样，从无改变。他几乎是一瞬间开始感到发冷，她爱过自己吗？他想。没有妹妹会和哥哥上床，也没有一对爱人能毫无芥蒂地插入第三人。  
他一边想着，转身关门。防盗门有点老化，要很重地“砰”一声甩上，才能关紧。  
他的闷闷不乐好像太明显，赫萝萝凑上来亲亲他的唇角，说哥哥，为什么不开心呀。  
没有，我没有。先吃饭吧。他本想这么说。他抬起眼皮，看到她那双纯净到一望可见底的眼睛，情绪突然蹿起，尽力压着声音，还是吓人：你找了男朋友还跟我上床吗？你还记得我是你哥哥？  
她几乎被吓到了，怔怔的，辩解说，可是你是我哥哥呀……我只有你一个哥哥。她又试探着送上一个吻，哥哥，你不要生气好不好。  
赫萝萝没有变，从来也没有。她不动如山，叫人生出无穷绝望来。  
夏之光破罐子破摔一样，粗暴地吻她。她透不过气，然而没有反抗，只是眼睛里沁出雾气来，显得格外可怜多情。可是就算她生了一双如此深情的眼睛，原来也是没有心的。难道她能够明白自己此刻的痛苦吗。  
他没去花时间脱她的衣服，手钻进她的毛衣下边，摸到逐渐鼓胀的乳房。她的胸很软，乳尖被掐住又放开，被他很粗鲁地揉弄。她好像不太舒服，喉咙里冒出点呜咽，被放开之后才怯怯地讲，哥哥，好疼，轻一点。  
她被压在门上，防盗门冰冷的质地贴在她后腰上。哥哥，我们能不能，去里边。她说。但是夏之光没有回应，他的手抽出来，往下探进她腿间，随便揉了揉，寻到穴口探进一整根手指，在里边搅动两下。他这才开口，满含羞辱意味。你等得及吗？  
赫萝萝偏过头，终于小声哭起来。  
她第一次经历那种疼痛，像是要被撕裂的痛。她痛得几乎出不了声，眼泪顺着下巴汇集在一起，向下落在夏之光肩上。她的指甲一向修得很整齐，无助地掐着他的手臂。  
然而这一切都很难唤起他的同情心。赫萝萝还在哭，无意识咬着他，尖牙磨来磨去，引起刺痛感。他却仿佛无动于衷，手指摸到她被撑得发胀的穴口。  
人好像天生就有破坏欲，明明爱她，爱却可以轻易为欲望折服。她被禁锢在门和夏之光的身体之间，勉强勾住他的脖子，试图避免把性器吞得太深。菜还在桌上，或者已经凉透。赫萝萝越过他的肩，泪水在虹膜上凝结起来，桌上精心摆好的菜盘模糊成一片。  
一切已发生的都无法挽回。

之后夏之光每天都去她打工的奶茶店接她回家。焉栩嘉总是跑过去做免费工，但再也没机会跟着她回家。天气转好，他的火气好像也消减一些。赫萝萝跟在他身边，问他说，哥，你是不是很讨厌嘉嘉？  
夏之光不愿意去想这个人，他总是避免再去想他比自己正当的地方，他没说话。赫萝萝蹦蹦跳跳的，踢了一个小石子，说你要是真的不想看到他，我可以和他分手的。她说这话的时候回头看着他笑了一笑，很俏皮，似乎只是讲了一件很微不足道的小事。  
为什么？他是你男朋友，你喜欢就行。  
赫萝萝好像很理所当然地回答他，说我是挺喜欢他的，他对我挺好的嘛。可是我只有一个哥哥……你开心最重要。  
他在这一瞬间已经相信自己在她心里无可替代，第一顺位，几乎为了自己无理取闹的行为后悔不迭，愧悔自责到说不出话。  
他于是走上前去抱了她一下。没关系。你喜欢就好。他只是这样说。

暑假到来之前，有人来找赫萝萝。那是个姓徐的富商，说是找到了女儿。他给她起的名字叫徐依凝，好听自然很好听。旁人听说了这件事，都说她果然不像是该过这种穷日子的人。天生的公主命，要回到她本来应该呆的地方去。她走那天焉栩嘉也跑过来，哑着嗓子问她能不能亲他一下。她笑了一下，在他嘴唇上碰了碰。她之后就要上那辆加长的迈巴赫，焉栩嘉眼巴巴看着。她向着这边挥了挥手道别。  
夏之光回了那个小房子，天不冷，但他总觉得心凉，空气里好像连最后一丝温度也被带走了。  
他看到桌上剩下半袋薯片，像是赫萝萝昨天剩下的。他拈起一片，黄瓜味，有点软。夏之光其实不吃零食，于是他随手包了一下，扔进垃圾桶。塑料和塑料发出刺耳的摩擦声，撞进底下的各色废物里。


End file.
